Damons broken heart and
by theoriginalvampire21
Summary: this story is based on season 5. Damon is an Augustine vampire and Katherine is in Elena's body.
1. Chapter 1

It was late night when Damon went to the boarding house after killing a few more vampires. He was trapped in a house with Enzo and nearly killed him but Wes took Enzo and then the whole Elena thing happened.

He had escaped from Stefan and decided to go to the boarding house but when he got inside everyone was ready to catch him and then Stefan spoke "you shouldn't have escaped Damon…I was going to help you." He said softly but Damon didn't believe him and looked at him coldly "you broke my neck and then vervained me! You expect me to believe that you wanted to help me?!" he snapped at him and sighed.

Katherine was confused that Damon had turned like this,she didn't knew he would lash out like this and then she smirked to herself and walked over to Damon "Damon I can not believe you!" she yelled at him earning a surprised look from Stefan.

Damon looked at her confused "Elena wh-what are you talking about?" he asked confused and looked at her. She sighed and looked at Damon and acted like she was hurt "I tried to help you fight it…I wanted you to resist it! But you didn't do that for love?! You rather kill the love of your life than die from hunger and blood thirst?!" she yelled the last part but she got confused when Damon got serious and not hurt or confused.

Damon growled and his veins and fangs became visible and he hissed at her "you were the idiot one that took the glass and slit your hand! I wasn't in the need of vampire blood before I saw your blood! So it was kinda your fault not mine! And you think I was too lost in the feeling of your blood that I didn't notice that you mentioned Stefan to kill me?!" he yelled at her angrily and then looked at Stefan.

Stefan sighed and looked at Elena\Katherine "Elena did that cause you weren't able to stop until she was dead. But none of you are dead now! Elena is alive and so are you Damon."he said softly and Katherine rolled her eyes "he nearly killed my brother to find Wes! He killed my new friend Aaron!" she yelled and vampire speeded to Damon and pushed him against the wall and stabbed him near his heart with a stake and then Damon gasped and his eyes widened "you…really want to…kill me?" he whispered weakly and heartbroken.

Katherine looked at him and smirked "why would I want a heartless moster like YOU alive and well?!" she snapped and then snapped Damons neck and removed the stake from his chest and throwed it away and then looked at Stefan "take him down the basement and lock him up" she said and then went upstairs as she smirked evily to herself and giggled a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan was shocked and didn't understand what happened.

He refused to lock up Damon and then lifted Damon up in his arms and putted him on his bed and covered him with a blanket and sighed "I know you will be hurt when you wake up…you didn't deserve that action from her." He whispered and stroked Damon's hair and smiled a bit.

He sat beside Damon and waited for him to wake up so he could comfort him.

After a few hours Damon suddenly gasped and his eyes snapped open and he looked around with wide and scared eyes "Damon…calm down you're safe now." Stefan said softly and and grabbed his hand and squized it a bit to let him know he wasn't alone "I'm here." He whispered and then Damon's eyes met him "she…she wants to kill me! She tried to kill me…WHY DID DHE DO THAT?!" he yelled as he looked around and then stood up and looked around confused.

"Damon calm down! I don't know why she did it but…" he couldn't finish cause Damon vampire speeded away and went to Katherine/Elena's room and pushed her against the wall and hissed at her and growled loud as his face vamped out "why did you try to kill me?!" he snapped at her and slammed her head hard at the wall.

She gasped and looked at Damon "I am so sorry…I didn't know you would be hurt this much" she whispered and smirked a bit "I want to tell you and Stefan a little secret before I finish you off" she said and twisted his hand and pushed her down the stairs hard as he came down the stairs with a loud thud and groaned as he got up and looked at her confused "what the hell is your problem?!" he snapped and looked at her confused. Katherine looked at him and smirked "to be honest my main problem is you and you ruined my new life by putting you bloody monster self in it" she said and smirked and then Stefan walked in "oh good. We are all here! Like the old times but back then you guys didn't hate me." She said and smirked.

Stefan looked at her confused "Elena what are you talking about? Back then? We never hated you! Only Damon hated you and still hates you because you broke his heart…what are you talking about? I'm confused" Katherine looked at him and smirked "true he hates me now…but I hate him even more than you can imagine and I want to break his heart again" she said and looked at Damon and smirked "by telling him the truth!" she said and walked over to Damon and Stefan "what truth? Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked confused

"well…Stefan and Damon the truth is…I never loved Damon! I loved you from the first time I saw you and I was only using Damon to be closer to you and now I have corrected that mistake and I want to get back with you Stefan! The real love of my life" she said and kissed Stefan lightly on the lips and then looked at Damon's betrayed and hurt face "sorry Damon! I never loved you" she said and smirked as tears started streaming down Damon's face.

Stefan's eyes widened and then he saw as Damon broke down and fell on his knees and started crying hard, he ran to him and hugged him tight and looked at Katherine "Elena what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you know how much emotional damage you did to him by saying that?!" he snapped as he tried to comfort Damon.

Katherine smirked at him and then looked at Damon "Damon maybe you should turn your humanity and emotions off! You won't have to feel the pain when I keep rejecting you over and over again in the most painful way possible!" she said and smirked wide as Damon closed his eyes and tried to turn it off.

Stefan's eyes widened and he tried to get Damon to snap of it "No! Damon do not do that! Please don't do that because of love!" he begged him and didn't listen to him and then turned his emotions off and opened his eyes and stared at both of them coldly and emotionless.

Katherine smirked and Stefan sighed in disappointment and looked at Katherine "Elena are you trying to destroy him?" he asked low.

Katherine smirked and giggled "well…now that he doesn't feel anything it's time for you guys to know my little evil secret" she said and giggled again.

"Elena stop this and tell me now!" Stefan snapped as Damon stood up and walked over to him and crossed his arms and looked at her "say it!" he said without any emotions.

Katherine smiled and looked at them "I'm not Elena. I'm Katherine and when I was dying I made myself a traveler inside Elena's body and I acted like I was her all along I fooled everyone!" she said and laughed a bit.

"say the important thing again…" Stefan said low clearly in shock but Damon didn't show any emotions and just looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm Katherine!" she said and giggled and then smirked


End file.
